


Bathtime

by Ribby



Category: The Prophecy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Devil duckie, you're the one..."
Relationships: Lucifer/Simon





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a silly chat with a friend of mine (thanks, Jen!). My comment to her... "Let's see.... Viggo as Lucifer in the bathtub with devil duckies.... sounds like a really twisted game of Clue!" For those of you who haven't had the pleasure of encountering Devil Duckies, go [here](https://mcphee.com/products/devil-duckie) to see them in all their glory.
> 
> Mucho thanks and kudos to [](https://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/profile)[**lannamichaels**](https://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/) and [](https://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://cruisedirector.livejournal.com/)**cruisedirector** for eagle-eye beta and encouragement.

Lucifer sighs contentedly as he lies back in the huge bathtub. Hot water, bubble bath (sage and lavender, thank you very much--no girly, angelic scents for _this_ demon), and his collection of devil duckies (including the dead duckie that Simon bought as a gag gift, which of course was now his favorite).... what more could a demon want?

Actually, there is one thing... "Oh Simon," he calls.

"You yelled, oh Lord and Master?" Simon's been dealing with Heaven all day--he's not in the greatest of moods, and seeing Lucifer wallowing only makes his mood fouler.

"My, aren't we snarky today. I know the perfect solution. Join me."

Simon looks askance. "No, thank you. Besides, I don't think the tub's big enough."

Lucifer cocks one eyebrow, grins, and flicks a hand dismissively. "Not a problem." And suddenly the tub has more than tripled in size to become more a Jacuzzi than a mere bath, complete with even more bubbles and ducks.

Sensing Simon's reluctance, Lucifer makes the bath steam even more. "Come on in, Simon...nice hot water, non-girly bubble bath...isn't it tempting?"

Simon mutters something to the effect of "No, but you are..." which Lucifer, graciously, pretends not to hear, but strips down. Lucifer takes the opportunity to gaze at... all right, *ogle* Simon, and isn't quite quick enough to wipe the leer off his face before Simon turns around and scowls at him. "Enough. You want me to join you or not?"

At Lucifer's best contrite nod, Simon slides into the now-huge tub... on the opposite side from Lucifer, who pouts. Simon grins evilly (well, as evil as an angel who's now the devil's consort can grin...which is pretty evil, all things considered), and with a quick hand wave, he's surrounded by his own army of rubber ducks, one for each of Lucifer's. All of which have big blue eyes turned up to heaven, long-suffering looks, and halos.

Even the Dead Duckie. _Especially_ the Dead... er... Martyr Duckie.

Lucifer barks a laugh. "Angel Duckies, Simon?"

"Hey, you have your bath toys, I have mine."

"Hmmm...angels versus devils. This has possibilities."

"Yes, I thought you'd see it that way."

And with childish glee, the Lord of Evil and his consort re-enact the battle between Heaven and Hell... with rubber ducks. And bubbles. And much sinking of the opposite's troops. And laughter.

"You know," Lucifer comments when it's over, after catching his breath, "the war would have been over a _lot_ quicker if they'd had bubbles. And ducks."

"Yes, but can you see Gabriel with them?"

"Mmm. Not ducks... rubber piranhas. Devil piranhas, of course."

At which thought any breath they've gotten back quickly vanishes in another round of giggles, which leads to a water fight. And... other things. All of which necessitates much mopping up by two slightly embarrassed servant-demons.

It's likely a good thing, Lucifer reflects later, Simon lying in his arms, that He never looks in on His angels, fallen or otherwise. But then, who knows... maybe God has a duckie too! He chuckles softly at the thought--an immense duck with a long beard and white hair... God in a bathtub the size of a continent. Then again, maybe not.

With a snort at himself for his twisted thoughts, Lucifer cuddles closer to the still slightly-damp Simon and starts to drift off... and notices, just before he falls asleep, that Simon's still holding one of the Angel Duckies. _Ah, blackmail material... gotta love it._ He falls asleep with a smirk still on his face.


End file.
